Same Love
by EpicFail026
Summary: Soul ends up finding out he has feelings for someone and it's not Maka. Contains OC.
1. Chapter 1

_Soul Eater: Same Love_

_(Dante Ogaru is a creation of mine and an OC in the author Here Kitty Kitty Kitty's story "Soul Eater Revival". Read it. You'll love it.)_

_Dante sat in the back of the class his eyes were on Soul as he walked to his seat late for class._

_He had been hanging out with Soul in the gym after school wrestling and practicing._

_He was thin, he had black hair that hung down over his left eye and had one purple highlight in his bangs, he wore black jeans and a white button-up collared shirt that always was unbuttoned halfway down revealing his chest and the leather straps that bore across his chest. He usually wore them for fashion._

_His eyes were bright blue and he had a small scar on his face from childhood. His shoes were purple high-top converse._

_He waved to Soul as he sat down; Soul waved back sitting next to Maka who rolled her eyes at the two as they waved._

They would smile toward each other here and there as the time passed by. Suddenly the bell rang, Dante gathered his things and rushed out the door toward the Gym. As usual Soul was there before him and he still couldn't figure out how he was always there before him.

'Well it's about time slowpoke' Dante chuckled as he climbed up into the wrestling ring.

Dante smirked 'Ready to get a beat down, I've been practicing'

Soul laughed as he circled the ring watching as Dante took off his shirt and slipped into his wrestling shorts. He looked away before Dante noticed his stare.

'You wish Dante, I've beat your ass thrice this week'

Dante climbed into the ring as he imitated the ringing of the bell with his mouth.

They circled each other slowly watching the other as they moved. Dante lunged toward Soul but fell to the floor quickly as Soul jumped up landing on his back and putting him into a leg lock causing him to tap quickly afterward.

'Whew! That must be a new take down record'

'Shut up' Dante smirked playfully.

He stood up and dinged the imaginary bell again as he stepped forward and lunged at Soul who again took him down to the floor in another hold causing him to once again tap.

'Never mind that one must've beat the last'

'Very funny, I'll get you' He laughed as he jumped at Soul wrapping his arms around his chest and throwing him to the floor falling with him and landing on top of him his face just inched from Soul's.

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment and breathed heavily, Soul moved his leg up slowly in between Dante's legs causing him to shutter slightly.

'O-okay then' Soul said as he rolled over pushing Dante off him as he stood up slowly.

'I think that was enough ass whooping for you today' he chuckled as he stepped out of the ring and grabbed his towel and walked over to the showers turned on the water.

Dante stood up and grabbed his things and began to leave. He was late for dinner and had an exam to study for.

'See you tomorrow Soul' Dante yelled as he walked from the Gym room.

'See ya!' Soul yelled back.

That night Dante sat inside his room at his desk, his lamp was on and he had an overflowing trashcan filled with crumpled up paper next to it.

He sat trying to write something to Soul but he couldn't figure it out.

He was gay and he wanted to tell Soul that he felt for him, he knew Soul was straight but it never hurt to try.

He sat as he puzzled in his brain whether or not to write a poem but that seemed too desperate.

He continued to puzzle through his thoughts as he tried to come up with an idea to ask Soul out.

He eventually fell asleep and deep into a dreaming state of mind.

Soul sat up in his bed trying to figure himself out he felt affection toward Dante but to him gayness wasn't cool.

He knew he had felt something toward Dante but he also felt something toward his Meister Maka. He was confused and lost and he tried to convince himself that he wasn't falling for Dante but he knew he was lying to himself. He decided to act straight and play it cool and he decided to ignore his affection. He thought it would be better off and he didn't want to ruin his relationship with Dante either.

He lay down in his bed with these thoughts on his mind as he as well fell off to sleep.

'_I love him, I know I do… but I'm confused…lost…who am I?'_

Dante woke up in the morning as his alarm went off, he glanced at the time which read 7:30am.

He looked at the paper in front of him and read as it quote:

_Soul,_

_I love you, please be mine always and forever._

_-Dante Ogaru_

He smiled at his note and quickly put his clothing on and grabbed his bag and the note and rushed out the door of his apartment.

He ran down the street determined to get to the Academy before Soul, papers flew from his backpack as he rushed down the hall and into the classroom, he slipped the note into Soul's desk as he rushed into his own. As the time slipped by he fell asleep again in his own desk and was abruptly woken up by the school bell as everyone walked into the classroom.

Dante glanced over toward Soul's desk and saw Soul reading the note. He looked up at Dante and looked back at the teacher as they spoke.

Dante sat back confused, as time went by in class Dante glanced over but Soul never looked back at him. Dante eventually stopped and turned his attention to the teacher, suddenly the bell rang and he gathered his things as a tear fell from his face.

He walked down the hallway to his locker and quickly rushed off to his next class and sat inside his seat and put his head into his arms. He didn't have this class with Dante and he was relieved but heartbroken.

He dreamt of Soul standing on a boat in the ocean floating away and he was swimming after him in a hurry to catch up, but he vanished.

He then realized he was surrounded in his own tears.

The teacher crept up on him and slammed a book onto the desk causing Dante to sit up in a hurry. He looked around as the class laughed at him and the teacher walked away speaking to him as she walked.

'Next time don't fall asleep in my class'

Dante sat with tears falling down his face, the two students next to him noticed and tried to comfort him, but he gathered his books and ran out of the classroom immediately before the teacher could call out to him.

He had one more class with Dante but instead he sat in the bathroom and cried. He didn't care if other guys were coming in and out of the restroom, he was in his own little stall and he felt safe to cry.

'_He doesn't like me, I ruined our friendship…it's over…'_

He continued to cry and think to himself n_egatively._

The bell rang and he made his way into the Gym without the thought that Soul might be there. He looked up at the wrestling ring but Soul wasn't there. He began to box one of the punching bags while he cried. He felt the sweat from his head would mask his tears as others came and went. He continued to box until he knew that the whole school was empty including the gym.

He stopped and threw a towel over his shoulder and headed for the showers.

He stood his head leaning against the walls as the shower steamed up around him, He heard footsteps then a voice.

'Ask me again….in words'

Dante turned around and saw Soul standing before him naked the water trickled down his chest and body slowly.

He blushed and turned his head shyly; Soul turned Dante's face toward his and stood just inches away.

'Ask me again…in words Dante please.' Soul brushed his lips against Dante's softly breathing gently as his breath brushed against his cheek.

Dante shivered nervously and stuttered slightly as he spoke quietly.

'S-soul, I love you…p-p-please be mine…forever'

Soul leaned forward and pressed his lips against Dante's pulling his body closer to his own and wrapping his arms around Dante.

Dante kissed back his cheeks blushed bright red, his eyes were closed as he held himself tightly against Soul.

Soul began kissing down Dante's neck slowly his hand ran down his sides gently as they caressed his waist.

Dante let out small gasps as Soul kissed him and softly caressed him.

Soul turned Dante around facing the wall as he leaned over his hands pressed on the wall Soul stood behind him rubbing up and down his back softly.

'I'm gonna take you Dante'

Dante blushed, his eyes squinted shut as he bent over slightly further.

'I want you to'

Soul pressed himself into Dante's backside causing Dante to squirm slightly and whimper quietly. Soul slowly thrusted himself into Dante repeatedly. His breath pressed warmly on the back of Dante's neck his hands held tightly onto his shoulder as he pulled onto Dante's hair gently.

Dante let out small gasps and moans as Soul pumped inside him, he enjoyed the feeling of Soul's breath on his neck and the control that Soul had over him and his body.

Dante turned around lifting himself onto Soul and wrapping his legs around his waist while Soul kept pumping into him.

'S-Soul…I love you…'

He pressed his lips deeply onto Souls intertwining his tongue with his in the deep kiss.

Soul kissed back and replied softly breaking the kiss momentarily.

'I love you'

Dante moved slightly with each thrust that Soul made as he picked up the pace reaching his climax.

He panted heavily as he finally reached his peak releasing himself into Dante and setting him down his feet.

Dante placed his head into Soul's chest and breathed heavily while Soul rested his on top of Dante's panting.

Soul lifted Dante's face and looked him inside the eyes and pressed his lips against his deeply then breaking it.

'Yes, my answer is yes…I'll be yours…always and forever'

A tear came to Dante's eyes as he wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him deeply once again.

'Thank you Soul'

Soul smiled and kissed him once again.

'We better get cleaned off and dressed, there's gonna be a lot of drama once people find out we are together… especially from Maka'

Dante nodded 'yeah we should'

(CUTSCENE)


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's part 2! No one really paying attention to this so I brought in more characters! Senna Belle is also a character from Here Kitty Kitty Kitty's story "Soul Eater Revival". After having to ask if I could bring her into the story her response was…**

**HKKK: As long as you don't lock in a room with Tsubaki or Maka… THE FUHRER HAS SPOKEN!**

**EF026: I took that as a yes. Unfortunately here's the part where I promote "Soul Eater Revival" *Clears throat* READ IT BITCHES!**

**Same Love part 2: The relationship revealed.**

The sunshine set slowly over the bedroom floor as it ran up over the sheets softly touching against Dante's face. Soul lay beside next to him his arm was wrapped around Dante's shoulder. Dante had his head resting on Souls chest his arms were wrapped around his waist.

Dante slowly started to open his eyes as he lifted himself sitting up in the bed wiping his tired eyes. He looked over at Soul as Soul turned his head his eyes open with a smile.

"I was wondering when it was you were gonna wake but I didn't want to disturb you, you looked so peaceful."

Dante blushed wiping his eyes once again. "You didn't have to wait you know"

He smiled looking at him softly "I wanted to though"

Dante smiled as he stood up from the bed and began putting his clothes on as Soul did the same.

Dante walked over to Soul and kissed him on the cheek before he headed into the restroom.

Soul put his shoes on then sat back and waited in deep thought.

'_Last night was amazing, but soon we are gonna have to tell the world of us. We can't stay secret long'_

Dante strolled from the restroom his hair still a mess but he quickly put his beanie cap over it. His hair hung over his eyes and now touched his shoulders. It had grown longer in the last few days and quicker as well. His hair always grew quickly but he wasn't in a rush to get it cut. Too much went on last night to cut it.

Soul stood up and opened the door from the apartment bedroom and held it open as Dante stepped through. They smiled brightly as they exited Souls apartment. Maka hasn't been around lately which enabled them to sleep together in Soul's apartment without being caught. They exited the apartment just as Senna Belle was walking from her apartment room. She walked down the hallway thinking to herself.

'_Where the hell has Dante been every night?! I swear if he met a girl and didn't tell me I'm gon-'_

She saw Dante and Soul as she turned the corner exiting from Souls apartment. She hid herself behind the corner as she watched them closely intent to figure out what the hell was going on.

Soul leaned close to Dante and kissed him softly his hands twirled in the hair that dangles out from his beanie cap. Dante gasped as he embraced the kiss passionately.

"Let's get going we are going to be late to get to the school"

The two of them hurried off while Senna sat back her face was blushing brightly as she held her hands clasped over her mouth trying not to say anything.

'_Oooooh Dante I got you now. It's my perfect chance to embarrass him'_

She rushed off quickly to toward the school and took a short cut to get there before the two of them.

She had gotten to the school before the rest of the others. She was out of breath but quickly took out her notes and pen and began posting signs everywhere the read "Dante and Soul forever" She finished just as the rest of the schoolmates began showing up to the door. She quickly rushed to her classroom and sat down as the rest of the schoolmates began reading the papers that she had posted.

Dante and Soul walked slowly into the school halls beside each other. They watched as the eyes of every school student and teacher stared at the mercilessly.

"What is going on?" Dante asked.

"I don't know, maybe we got a high score on a test or something" Soul shrugged as he kept walking.

Slowly they approached their lockers noticing the signs hung up as they read them in silence.

Soul looked over at Dante and smirked "Relax they don't have proof"

Just then Maka stormed up to them sending nearby students flying into the walls, her eyes filled with rage. "You son of a bitch!" She slapped Soul across the face then turned to Dante and did the same to him as well.

"I know about your little freaky nights together! While you two thought I was gone I was hidden taking pictures of the two of you!"

She held up a handful of pictures and showed them to them, before tossing them onto the ground behind her. The students of the school looked at the pictures as they sprawled out around the hallway floors.

The halls suddenly roared in laughter as everyone pointed their fingers to the two of them.

Dante was just about to break down in tears as he slowly walked through the halls to the door then ran down the street.

Maka stared at Soul angrily her eyes still filled with rage. Soul shook his head, his eyes lowered to the ground. "I can't even look at you, So uncool Maka. I thought you were better than that"

He pushed his way past her and headed through the hallway leaving the bruised bodies of students behind him on the floor as he sent his fist punching into each face that got near him laughing.

"S-soul…"

Maka's face changed, she knew she did something wrong and felt guilty but she couldn't catch Soul in time to apologize.

She threw her book bag over her shoulder and gathered all the photos up and ran into the bathroom.

She took out a match and began to burn the photos as she watched them melt away in the sink.

'_What was I thinking I hurt Soul and Dante I didn't mean to hurt them…I didn't'_

**Back in the street with Dante and Soul**

Dante stormed down the street as tears fell from his eyes. He was angry but his sadness took its toll on him. Soul finally caught up and swung his arm around Dante's shoulder who immediately swung it off.

"I need space right now Soul, I'm hurting"

Soul smiled walking beside him slowly "And you think I'm not? I just have a different way of dealing with things" He began to put his arm back around Dante's shoulder but was stopped with Dante's hand pushing him back on his chest.

"Well my way includes myself in a secluded area. Alone!"

He continued walking leaving Soul standing in the street all by himself. Soul thought for a moment then ran back up to Dante and stuck his hands on his shoulders forcefully turning him around to face him as he slapped Dante across the face.

"We are in this together Dante, whatever you are suffering from all this, I am suffering the same. But when it comes to running away from it all and hiding alone?! Do you really think that solves anything?! If you are going to drown in sorrow about what happened back there then I'm going too! I'm a part of US Dante and WE will go through this bullshit together, okay?!"

Dante stood staring at Soul in shock, his hand on his face as he listened. His eyes began to pour like water falls as Soul embraced him in a hug. Dante cried into his shoulder while Soul brushed the back of his head with his hand.

"It is gonna be okay Dante, one way or another this was bound to come out and you know it. We are in a relationship now and it's our duty to be strong for each other when the other one is weak. Right now it is my turn to be strong for you."

Dante lifted his head and stared into Soul's eyes seeing the love and compassion he had for him.

"Th-thank you Soul, I needed that"

Soul smiled "Anytime" He let go of Dante and grabbed his hand "Now let us go suffer together as a couple"

Dante nodded as he held Soul's hand tightly and they walked down the street to the park together.

**Back at the school in class**

Senna didn't know what had happened in the hallway she just knew Soul and Dante weren't in class and Maka had shown up late for the first time in her life but was in tears.

Professor Stein took roll call and marked the boys down as absent then began proceeding to his teaching of the day.

Maka took a seat next to Senna Belle her eyes were pouring tears as she leaned over and whispered to Senna. "I did something wrong" She wiped her eyes and opened her book sniffling slightly.

"What did you do?"

She looked at Senna for a moment in thought then spoke. "Never mind it isn't my place to tell you their business" She turned back to her book as she looked up at Professor Stein as he acted Romeo's death from Romeo and Juliet and thought to herself.

'_I wish Stein would go back to cutting things open I don't know if I can handle Romeo and Juliet today in English class'_

Senna Belle thought for a moment "Oh you are talking about Dante and Souls not so secret relationship aren't you? Who do you think put up those posters everywhere?"

"What posters?"

Senna pointed to the poster behind Stein on the blackboard reading "Dante and Soul forever"

She turned back to Maka who was beat red as she sent her book flying into her head leaving Senna laying on her desk in tears of pain.

"What the hell?!"

Maka shook her head "Why would you do that to them?" she looked at Senna with a stern face.

"I wanted to embarrass Dante, duh!"

Maka looked down in anger then looked back to Senna. "I took pictures of them love making then involuntarily showed them to the entire school. I know it was wrong and it hurt Dante and Soul. Doing something like that on purpose is just wrong, so after school the both of us are going to apologize aren't we?!"

Senna looked away and began to hum to herself.

"AREN'T WE SENNA BELLE?"

Make looked at Senna with hell's fire in her eyes as Senna cowered back shaking her hand nervously in front of her.

"YES! YES! OKAY!"

Maka sat back in her chair as the whole class and Stein stared at them in a moment of silence.

Stein turned back to his book "Ahem where were we? Oh yes here we are" he went back to acting out Romeo and Juliet from the beginning. Maka thought it was strange he would do the end before the beginning just to do the end again.

She sat back and took her notes while Senna sat nursing her head wound.

"I did it just for fun" Senna whispered.

Maka raised her book over to Senna who quickly shut up and inched away from her slowly.

"Damn I'm sorry"

"Don't say it to me" Make exclaimed "Say it to Soul and Dante"

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Same love part 3: Apologies and hurtful words **

Senna put her head down on the desk and sighed. She kept glancing at the clock then back at Maka.

'_Damn! Trapped in another situation I should have seen coming'_

Maka kept her eyes on Stein as he finished acting out_ Romeo and Juliet. _She kept notes for the English exam that was three weeks from then.

She was ready to leave school but she still had two more classes with Senna for the rest of the day.

She just wanted to apologize to Dante and Soul to let them know she still cared and didn't mean to hurt them. After all she owed it to them.

Senna began folding papers from her binder into airplanes and throwing them around the room.

"Senna I would give you a warning about throwing airplanes but because I enjoy Romeo and Juliet I will politely ask you to leave the classroom and you now have detention with me tonight at 7:30 in the infirmary" Senna looked up to see Stein standing in front of her with a stern stare.

She stood up slowly and walked toward the door. "But…"

"Get out I will not tolerate disruptions during Romeo and Juliet"

Maka watched as Senna left the classroom her nose still into her notes she was just now finishing up.

"Dumbass"

**Back at the apartment**

Dante sat at the end of the bed his face was inside his arms.

"What are we gonna do now Soul?"

Soul sat up from the bed and moved to Dante and began rubbing his shoulders softly.

"Relax Dante, Everything will be alright"

Dante turned his head to look at Soul. He softly kissed Soul on the lips and smiled breaking the kiss momentarily to look into Soul's eyes.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Dante pressed his lips back to Souls and stood up laying Soul back onto the bedspread.

His hands ran along Soul's sides slowly as he intertwined their tongues together breaking the kiss for short moments to take a breath.

Soul let out small gasps sending them brushing softly against Dante's cheek.

Dante reached his hand into Soul's boxers and stroked him softly while his other hand caressed his waist. He broke the kiss and looked down at Soul as he moaned from pleasure.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a voice was heard.

"HEY SOUL GUESS WHO?!"

Black star came barging into the room with a smile on his face.

His eyes widened as his jaw hit the floor. Black star fell over face first into the ground as Soul and Dante froze. Tsubaki stepped into the room seconds after Black Star. Her eyes went from Black Star to the couple on the bed. She stood in silence momentarily before speaking.

"That's admittedly hot"

Soul and Dante rushed to get their clothes back on as Tsubaki turned her head and dragged Black Star from the room.

"Holy shit really?! Could anything get much worse?"

Just then Kid, Liz and Patty stepped into the room. They immediately turned and stepped out of the doorway and went into the living room with Tsubaki and Black Star.

Liz and Patty gawked at the two half naked boys with the same thoughts in their heads.

'_Stud party!'_

Kid was speechless unable to say much of anything else besides the low gurgling that came from the back of his throat. Liz and patty grabbed him and dragged him out the door leaving skid marks behind.

"Damn it Kid, how heavy can your scrawny body be?!"

Kid snapped back into focus enraged as he lifted his fist up and stomped at Liz "Who the fuck you calling scrawny bitch?!"

Kid turned his head to face Dante and Soul again his eyes went blank once more "G-g-ga-gay!"

He fell onto his back and started laughing uncontrollably a tear fell from his eyes "I am so sorry HAHA! I don't usually do this!"

Liz kicked Kid in the back of the head as he noticed Dante was about to cry.

"What the hell Kid? Dante and Soul have fucking feelings you know?"

Liz dragged Kid out the door as he kept laughing as Patty followed behind and closed the door.

"Whew! I thought the whole city was gonna come in"

Dante straightened himself up and stepped away from Soul his face staring toward the floor. Dante could hear the hurt in his voice as he spoke "Well now what? Kid is an ass and all our friends and the whole school know"

Soul walked over to Dante and hugged him "We do this together like I said"

Dante nodded "Okay"

The two of the got dressed and kissed each other one last time before walking out to the living room where the others chattered quietly about what they just saw.

Dante stood in front of them and smiled as he held Soul's hand tightly.

"You're gay?!"Black star yelled out suddenly.

Dante sent his fist flying into the left side of Black star's jawbone and sent his body through the apartment door "BURN IN HELL!"

Tsubaki sat quietly too scared to move as Kid silenced himself. Liz attempted to hold Patty still who was bouncing around excitedly for no specific reason.

"Listen up everyone! Me and Soul are together get over it or face my hell's fist! Don't like it? My fist will be glad to meet your sorry ass"

Black star smirked as he returned into the room "YEAH I BET!"

Dante turned around and grabbed Black star by his hair bending him over his knee and shoving his fist into his ass the kicking him out the door as he squealed in pain.

"Surpass God now when you can't walk straight!"Tsubaki stood up and ran over to Black star and helped him up.

"Oh Black star you really need to learn to shut up!"

**On the street**

Maka marched down the street with a stressed look on her face she held here books in one hand along with Senna belle in the other around her waist.

"Why do you have to carry me like this?"

"Because you keep trying to run away"

"Oh…"

Senna hung as her arms and legs dragged along the ground, her shirt was torn and her skirt began tearing a little bit revealing the above portion of her ass.

"Maka my ass is hanging out please put me down, I'll walk with you I swear!"

"You will? Okay one chance, if not I'll drag you home naked"

Maka put Senna down as she straightened her shirt and pulled her skirt up.

"Hey you tore my skirt… this shit cost me Dante's five dollars I stole a week ago"

Maka smirked and kept walking as she threw her small book bag over her shoulder and kept walking with Senna following behind.

"Why do you carry your books when you have a bag to put them in?"

Maka looked at Senna and rolled her eyes "That's my business"

Senna huffed and kept walking. She looked up at Maka as she marched her nose suddenly back inside another book.

Slowly she began to slow down as she turned and began to run.

'_Sucker I'm free'_

Suddenly a chain flew over her head and wrapped around her waist as she fell onto her back knocking the air from her lungs as Maka approached and tied her hand and feet and proceeded to walk dragging Senna on the ground behind her.

"I told you not to run away"

Senna groaned and watched as people stared at her and began to laugh.

"What the hell is so funny!"

Just then a little boy ran by and smirked at her before singing my little pony. Senna's face grew red as she moved her hands to the front of her skirt to hold it down.

"Maka please can we stop for a moment"

"No"

"Why not my little pony panties are showing!"

Maka began to laugh "Why are you wearing those"

She couldn't help but giggle as she asked.

"Because Dante didn't do laundry cause it's my turn but I don't do chores! Please can we stop for a moment!"

Maka giggled again and kept walking "Nope! That's your bad!"

"Maka….. MAKA!"

Senna struggled as Maka continued walking down the street then into the apartment complex to her apartment.

She dragged Senna into the apartment where everyone stood in the living room bickering and arguing about what they just saw with Dante and Soul raging in the middle of it.

"What is going on!?"

Black star crawled up to Maka his face was in pain as he held frozen peas on his ass.

"Dante shoved his fist in my ass"

Maka looked at Dante who smirked and smiled. "Shouldn't have shouted out Gay"

Maka looked at Black star and stepped into the room with Senna behind her as they approached Dante and Soul.

"Look I'm sorry, about you know the whole school thing. It just caught me by surprise and I was Jealous. Forgive me please"

Dante and Soul nodded "Forgiven.

Maka pulled the chained up Senna in front of her standing her before the two "Say it"

"Fine, I'm sorry okay!"

Maka reached her hand down to Senna's ass as her other hand went to her breasts as she grabbed them and began to Squeeze. "SAY IT!"

Senna squirmed in pain as she began to squeal "I'm sorry for everything I didn't mean to hurt your feelings I blame me!"

Maka let her go and turned around to face the others who sat on the couches. The girls sat staring at the four who talked and the boys were on the ground in puddles of blood.

Kid smiled as he looked at Black star who was in a daze "That the most girl on girl action you'll ever see"

"Yeah… wait what?!"

Kid laughed "Yeah, I see Liz and Patty rubbing and scrubbing everyday"

Liz sent her knee into the back of Kids head "YOU PERVERT! WE'RE FUCKING SISTERS!"

Dante watched and chuckled "All is forgiven but right now I'm hungry let's eat!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Same Love 4: The new found Symmetry?!**

Loud chewing and the smacking of lips could be heard from a small diner down the street as Black star engulfed the buffet. Soul, Dante and everyone else watched feeling sickened as he piled down the food.

"YAHOOOO! All YOU CAN EAT BUFFET! EVEN GOD COULDN'T SURPASS ME IN AN EATING CONTEST!"

"Um Soul?"

"Yes Dante?"

"I'm not feeling hungry anymore"

Soul nodded then turned his back to Black star to face Kid. He looked at Kid then nodded his head as the all turned and walked out the door.

"I'm not feeling hungry anymore, I just want to puke" Liz held her stomach as she crawled slowly behind the rest of them. Maka kept her nose in her book unknowing of what was happening as she followed continued along with them.

"So, Maka? What book is that? Is it a mystery? A romance? Ooo maybe a horror story?!" Senna bombed Maka wither questions as she bounded around her wildly.

"It's a MUTHAFRICKIN BOOK DAMNITT!"

Senna backed away for a few moments before returning as she repeatedly started poking her cheek.

"What type of book?"

Maka steamed as she picked up her book and swung it around through the air colliding it with Senna's forehead. Senna fell to the ground as blood poured from her face." Why is the price of my amusement so painful?"

"Because it's fucking annoying!"

Maka continued walking away as she went back to reading her book. Senna sat up slowly from the ground as she looked around.

"Wait, where is Patty?"

**Back at the small diner which obviously the word small isn't needed so why the hell did "I" the Author write it in there….must of been a typo then….. Wait?! If it was a typo and the Author addressed it why the hell didn't he fix it?! Don't fucking argue with me, you can't argue against me…. You are me!? Stop talking to me!**

Patty sat at the end of the table gawking as Black star packed away the last of the buffet. Every spoon plate and fork were licked clean even the walls and floors Causing the restaurant to look new again.

She clapped her hands in cheer as black star rolled his now well rounded body off the table and onto the floor. She watched as he struggled to lift himself up repeatedly but failing to hold his newly found body weight.

"Patty, Can I get some help please?"

"Okay!"

She walked over to Black Star pushing her hands against his swollen stomach as she tried to push him out the door barely moving an inch. Black Star groaned as a low gurgling sounded from his stomach vibrating through his skin.

"Patty Quick I need to go to the bathroom!"

Patty quickly let go of his body and stepped away in disgust "Ew no way that's gross"

Patty ran out the door yelling behind her as she left him stuck on the diner floor. The diner was silent, leaving Black Star alone as the eeriness of the empty room crept around him.

"Patty!"

**Meanwhile back at the apartment….Who uses meanwhile anymore this isn't a fucking comic book moron. Tons of people use it… even new authors. Yeah because they have no talent like you. Shut the hell up you have no fucking talent! I am you moron… Fucking Damn it! I wish you never existed! Okay again I am you…..MUTHAFUCK!**

Liz was in the back room with Maka as they practiced for the exam that Professor Stein assigned to Romeo and Juliet.

"What the fuck? He wants us to rewrite the whole book with an alternate ending?"

Liz sighed as Maka steamed over paper quickly as she flipped through the book, her pencil quickly fading away. A small pile of Eraser dust sat beside her on the desk as it continued to grow along with the pile of pencil caps.

Liz flipped open Romeo and Juliet and began copying the texting from the book. She continued writing as she looked over at Maka as she scribbled away.

'_Maka shall not beat me this time'_

She continued writing the lines from the book slowly on the paper word by word as sweat poured from her face. Suddenly her pencil snapped.

"GODDAMNIT!"

Maka turned to her and shushed her silent. Liz left the room her pencil in hand grumbling as she went looking for a sharpener.

"Senna? Do you have a pencil sharpener?"

Senna sat on the couch her face in a magazine. She wore sweats and a t-shirt on and one sock with a hole in it.

"Does it look like I need one? I never even touch a pencil? It's like a crucifix to a vampire with me."

Liz turned away and continued looking.

Kid stood in the den with Dante and Soul staring at them intrigued by them.

"You know I've come to a conclusion. Straight relationships aren't perfect symmetry"

Dante looked at Soul. "You know he has a point right?"

Soul nodded as a smirk came upon his face "He does" He stared off into the distance at the thought of it.

Kid Smiled then continued speaking. "I think I'm gay, but of course the matches can't match me no symmetry." He took a mirror out of his pocket "I will love myself"

"Ummm… Kid what about your hair?"

"Already covered" Kid took a small black wig from his back pocket and straitened it out as he placed it on his head. "Perfect even in my style as well" He stared at himself in the mirror passionately as he spoke to himself.

Soul took Dante by his hand and led him from the room "Let's give them some privacy"

Dante followed him as they went to their room and locked the door.

"Now it's just you and me time" Soul smiled as he gestured for Dante to get into the bed.

Dante nodded as he walked over to the bed lifting his shirt over his shoulders and throwing it to the floor. Soul did the same and hopped under the blanket as the scooted close to each other.

"Do you have it? We can't do this without it"

Soul nodded as he reached beside the bed and pulled out the-

BANG BANG BANG! "Hey guys do you have a sharpener?"

"No we don't go away!"

Dante dropped his head into his pillow and groaned.

BANG BANG BANG "Please I need one!"

Dante got up and opened the door angrily. "Go to the damn store!"

Liz Ignored his angry shout as she sped out the door and down the hall. "Outta my way! School assignment emergency!"

Dante slammed the door closed and hopped back in the bed "Ready?"

"Yes let's do this, it's my first time" Soul grabbed the remote and turned the TV on.

"I Fucking love Desperate housewives of Death City"

Soul nodded as he snuggled up close with Dante both of them wrapped tightly around each other.

"I know I will too"

**Back in the Diner…. Nobody gives a Fuck!**

**Shut the hell up!**

"Hello, anyone there? I really need to use the bathroom"

**In the street…okay this story is hopping everywhere stick to one fucking idea…**

**If you speak again…I will stab you…**

**I am you…. I know this…**

Liz ran frantically down the street to the supply store.

"No, no, no" Just as she arrived at the store the door closed and the owner turned the sign closed.

"Sorry not open"

"Oh please! I need a pencil sharpener… School Emergency"

"Sorry come back tomorrow"

"AGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Liz stormed off quickly the street as she began to pass the Diner she heard Black Star.

"Help?"

"Black Star is that you?" Liz stepped into the Diner to see a fattened ripe Black Star stuck on the floor.

"Liz help me!"

"Black Star do you have a Sharpener?"

"Yes why?"

"I need it to sharpen my pencil School emergency"

Black Star groaned as his stomach grumbled "I'll give you it if you help me out of here"

"Okay deal!, where is it?!"

"In my back pocket"

Liz reached in his pocket slowly disgusted from his skin bulging over his waistband, and the fumes steaming around him.

"I got it!"

"Good help me up"

"Sorry I gotta finish my exam test thing!" She screamed as she ran out the door!

"You bitch you fucking lied to me!"

**Back at the Apartment….seriously? Is this really need to keep panning back and back and announcing it? Nobody asked you! Again I am you.. ARGFFFFF!**

Dante and Soul were fast asleep in their bed. Senna belle was now playing Zelda on the Nintendeath 666 screaming her heads off every time she died. "MUTHAFRICKINGDIBBINDABBINSCROTUMCUPS!"

Liz ran through the door past kid who was admiring himself in the mirror knocking his wig off in the process.

Kid looked as his regular hair in the mirror and stared in silence for a few seconds then punching his fist through the mirror "Fuck you, I'm straight"

Liz burst into the back room happily "I finally got the sharpener!" Maka sat in her bed reading a book as her finished stack of papers sat on the desk still steaming.

"Liz, you know we had a sharpener on the desk right?" She pointed to it as Liz eyes began to twitch the Sharpener held up in her hand as she stiffly walked to her bed. "Fuck it, goodnight"

**The next day in class….Is it safe? Is he gone? ….. good…. As I said on to th-Oh fucking do it all ready!**

**Fuck you!**

"Well class as you turned in your books I immediately gave them an F. Because you can't try to beat the classic tale of Romeo and Juliet! My favorite tragic romance in the world! MUHAHAHAHA!"

"What!? I wasted an hour on that fucking book and you didn't read it this assignment was fucking shit! I could've been reading my own Fucking books!"

Maka Kicked her chair across the room and stormed out as Liz smirked "Glad I didn't do it"

"Liz Double F for not completing the Assignment"

"What? That's not fair?"

"Thou Dare to fret with me?" Liz sat back in her chair "No sir"

**Back at the Diner….is this the end yet? Yes….it is almost there! Good cuz you fucking suck at this… I fucking loath you! I know you hate yourself.**

The diner was now locked with a closed temporary sign out front as the cars and pedestrians of Death city walked by. The place was quiet and still….."Hello? Hello? Anyone please? I soiled my pants!"

**Hello there this is Author's mind speaking…. This story was stupid don't you think? I mean where the hell is Tsubaki in all this? It doesn't even explain that.. This authors hands are rusty from his extended break from this please excuse all poor details and you know what? Print and burn this… He deserves to suffer….Hey what the hell you doing on the computer?! What the fuck?! Get ride of this shit!... no…yes now!... No fucking way! Get back here you little… This is the main author I have to go snag this loose thought in my head please ignore him he needs a little work…thank you and hope you enjoyed and please comment.**


End file.
